Across The Sky
by Byakuzee
Summary: They were destined, high up the sky or down to earth. [Skyward Sword Zelink. Ten genres challenge 4/10].
1. Chapter 1

So I've been into Zelda almost obsessively for a while now and I thought a fic should be in order. Never have I shipped a pairing so fast (first scene and I was sold, damn they are good).

******Title:** Across The Sky.******  
Timeline:** Skyward Sword.**  
****Pairings: **Zelink.**  
Summary: **They were destined, high up the sky or down to earth. [**Ten genres challenge 3/10**].

* * *

Across The Sky**  
**

* * *

**Humor.**

_Bath Surprise._

* * *

He liked it better when he washed up at night. He could just relax and didn't have to worry about anyone entering and playing pranks on him when he dozed off to sleep. People in Skyloft often feared getting out at night, outdoors or even indoors. He never knew why though, maybe it had to do with how dark it was here above the clouds.

So, with a towel and some extra soap (for his clothes, they needed to be washed), he opened the bath's door and immediately took off his clothes upon closing it.

He was about to hop in when he saw that there was someone there.

And by someone he meant Zelda.

They stared with shock at each other, one deeply settled in the large bath and the other about to enter it.

And then they shrieked. _Loudly._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were in here!" Link exclaimed, not sure whether he's supposed to cover himself or his eyes or to hurriedly run out of there.

Zelda only yelped at his rapid movements.

In the end, he decided to run away, not bothering to wear his clothes.

* * *

It took some moments to compose herself, her best friend and secret crush seeing her naked and _her seeing him naked_ was something major in her opinion.

And thinking about it again, Zelda really couldn't help but to smile dazedly.

_So I was right all along, he does have a great body…_

* * *

"I'm sorry again… I honestly didn't know…" Face and body blushing furiously, Link repeated his apology.

He had to wait for Zelda to finish washing up to hand the clothes he left at the bath. Luckily, Zelda didn't take too long and knocked his door a short while later, handing him his clothes from behind it.

Zelda only giggled, the tone of her voice not sounding angry at all. "It's alright, just be careful next time, okay?"

He heard her stepping away to leave, but before that, he could've swore he heard her saying, _"You can join me next time."_

He slapped himself, firmly telling his mind not to go there.

* * *

**Crack.**

_Dreaded Dialog Tree._

* * *

She was peacefully watching out the sky she missed so much during her quest. Even though she and Link agreed to establish a new land on the surface, they frequently visited Skyloft, after all, who else but its residents will help them?

"Zelda," a gentle voice called her from behind, making her smile fondly before turning to face its owner.

The smile, however, completely left her features when she saw him.

Because here Link was, wearing a green and form-fitting outfit (form-fitting was an understatement…), old symbols printed in black lining over it and to complete the look, he wore a black cloak that flowed with the wind, letting her clearly see his nicely toned arms.

That outfit left nothing for the imagination, and she would be a huge liar if she said that she didn't absolutely love it.

"How do I look?" he asked, totally oblivious to her hungry stares, "Groose made this outfit, he said that he inspired it from Impa."

Zelda was about to open her mouth to reply when a dialog tree stopped her. It always came in the most inappropriate times and Zelda really wished it left her now. And she paled considerably when she saw the choices, even though they perfectly suited her train of thoughts, she wasn't sure if it was proper to say.

So she stared at the choices hovering above:** "1000/10 would bang."** and **"You would look even better naked on my bed."**Link confusedly looking at her because she was taking too long to answer.

* * *

**Hurt/Comfort.**

_Wake Up Call._

* * *

Every morning, she wakes up to a faint touch on her face and a bright smile from Link. It was something she learned to get used to; ever since they got together after the ordeals they faced, he always made sure to wake her up.

It's strange, she thinks, the famed sleepyhead waking up early in the morning just for her.

But Zelda perfectly understood him; he was afraid. He was afraid of losing her, losing her for eternal sleep, losing her for fate.

And honestly, she felt the same.

She only asked him to wake her up one time, but trust Link to continue that promise.

Every morning, she wakes up to a faint touch on her face and a bright smile from Link.

And every morning, she would smile back, close the space between them for a kiss and then whisper a grateful, _"Thank you."_

* * *

TBC

Next up genres: AU, First Time, Crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

The AU turned out to be too long so yeah...

* * *

Across The Sky

* * *

**AU.**

_Recall._

* * *

_"How do I look?" she asked cheerily, twirling in a lovely crimson dress._

_The boy she was asking — same age as herself, she observed — smiled brightly, making her heart flutter. "You look great!"_

Zelda woke up with a start and immediately felt her heart sinking after she saw her surroundings. _So this dream isn't going to last long too, huh?_ she thought, utterly disappointed.

Getting up from bed with a yawn, she readied herself for a new day. After all, being late on this exact day wouldn't do her good at all.

Finally finished fixing herself, she looked approvingly at her reflection in the tall mirror. She needed to look perfect; playing the role of Hylia was something huge. With it, she could finally steer her acting path away from teen-flicks.

Most people would raise their eyebrows at her ambitions, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to act as the people who helped out with the world, no matter how small their role was. But somehow, she ended up playing roles in movies and series she wasn't interested in and actually got famous for them.

She was a mere teenager, young and fresh and lovable. She should feel thankful that she was getting that famous as it was. Try as she might though, her heart longed for meaningful roles.

And then her father told her that she was being asked to play the role of Hylia in a highly anticipated historical movie. _The Hylia_. The one her land was utmost grateful for.

It was too good to be true. She couldn't believe the chance she was getting.

So she practiced with all her might, read every single thing she could find about Hylia's history even before the script arrived. Her father was rather amused at her enthusiasm and happily helped her with her quest, being a history expert himself.

It was the day she would officially start her role.

And she was absolutely nervous.

"Don't worry, dear. You'll do great," her father said, taking a moment to squeeze her hand in assurance as he drove her off to the studio (he insisted to be the one to get her there, and she dearly appreciated that).

"Thank you, father." She smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand in return.

She still had her fears though, which was a bad thing. She would surely mess up big time if she arrived in this state.

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts…_

Apparently, her mind translated happy thoughts into the weird dreams she was having these days.

She smiled happily when she remembered them. Ever since she got the role of Hylia, she dreamed of living in a land high up in the sky, just like the legends, where the clouds were underneath her feet and an eternally blue sky was above her head. She never saw much of it though, the dreams were too brief to fully see everything.

Those dreams brought her peace yet filled her core with longing.

Especially longing for the boy she saw frequently in them. _Link_, as her dream self called.

She saw them as children, running off between the bridges and the small houses. She saw them riding beautiful, enormous birds (do creature like those exist anymore?) expertly, laughing as the air ran over their skin.

She saw herself — well, dream self actually — smiling lovingly as Link dozed off to sleep on her shoulder.

She was sure that her dream self loved him, her awaken self loved him after all.

It was crazy, Zelda thought with a chuckle, how she was irrecoverably in love with someone she only saw in her dreams.

_But hey,_ she mused as she got off the car, _she wasn't feeling nervous anymore._

* * *

After the first scene was finished, director Owlan thought that it was a good chance to introduce her to her PA, seeing that she arrived mid-filming. One look at her PA, though, got her gaping with shock.

That unkempt strawberry-blond hair, those bright blue eyes, that handsomely boyish face.

In front of her was none other than Link, the boy she was convinced she would only see in her dreams.

Oblivious to her shock, Owlan noted excitedly, "Link, this is the lovely Zelda Gaebora. She's the one I just talked to you about before. She's a great fit, don't you think?"

The boy, Link, beamed at that. "Absolutely." And offering a handshake, he continued, "pleasure to meet you, madam."

Zelda stared at him for a while before she awoke from her daze and shook his hand. "Uh… yeah, you can call me Zelda, no need for formalities." _Especially from you,_ her mind provided.

He looked hesitant for a moment before he shrugged and smiled again. "You can call me Link then. I'll try my best to help you out, Zelda."

She fought a blush from appearing at the thought of him calling her by her given name, even though she was the one who asked him for that.

Owlan chuckled amusedly before he spoke to her, "Don't feel shy to smack him if he lazed off, he's known to be rather unmotivated."

Link looked sheepish, adorably so. "I can't help it if the couches here were comfortable…" he mumbled.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other, you'll be together for a while so it is best that you get along," Owlan remarked before he called out another actor for his scene.

Both of them stood there quietly, unsure as to how to approach.

"Are you really that lazy?" Zelda asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"No, I stay up late at night reading sometime is all," he replied. "Owlan is just exaggerating."

* * *

Link was lying, he _was_ lazy.

She didn't mind it though, she thought that it was rather cute actually.

Even with the fact that Link liked to sleep and laze around a lot, he was a pretty reliable guy. Everyone in the studio counted on him and asked him for favors and he always accepted without a second thought. As a PA, he was really helpful. He found ways to make her relax, a thing her previous PAs never bothered to do.

With the days passing by, she realized that the Link from her dreams and the Link from her reality were really the same person all along. So it wasn't a surprise that her feelings grew even more, threatening to consume her if she didn't show them.

But how could she? She can't just walk up to him and say, _"Hey, I've been dreaming about you before we even met. How about we date?"_ Even though Link was the nicest person she has ever met, she was sure that he was going to think that she has gone utterly mad.

"Why the long face?" _Speak about the devil…_

She turned and saw Link seating himself beside her, his expression genuinely concerned. "I've been seeing you like this for a while now, is there something wrong?"

_Why was he so frustratingly nice?_ "No… I uh… I'm just too worried about the knighting scene." This was a total lie of course, she finally got herself together and she was no longer afraid to act as Hylia. She would do her best and more to make her performance memorable. And the knighting scene was one of the first things she practiced.

Link, bless his soul, seemed to believe her lie at least. "Oh…" He mouthed, suddenly standing up.

And the next thing she knew, he made her stand up and said, "Just pretend that I'm someone you're knighting," before he knelt in front of her, one hand pressed against his chest and the other resting above hers.

"Alright…" now what lines were she supposed to say again?

When she finally remembered them and looked at Link to start, a sudden feeling of sadness swelled up inside her, and she could no longer breath from how choking it was.

The scenery had changed into one she was sure it came from her dreams.

She was wearing a white dress, one she saw in books talking about ancient legends. And Link was…

He was wearing a green outfit, the one real knights wore many, many lifetimes ago. It was ripped _and_ _cut and_ _burned and dirtied_ all over, indicating that he must've been through a lot. The Link she was seeing at that moment wasn't smiling cheerfully, instead he looked… _devastated_.

_"I'm going to ask you for a favor, sleepyhead. Will you come to wake me up?"_

She couldn't breath.

_"I promise…"_

She couldn't…

"Zelda? Why are you crying?" Link asked, standing up and wiping her tears away, "was I really that bad looking as a knight?" He laughed sheepishly.

"No," she answered, deciding to bury herself in his chest to hide her sobs. "You looked perfect, like a hero." _My hero._

"I don't think that I'm a good hero if you continue crying like that." He smiled warmly, not minding her embrace and instead holding her more closely. "So stop crying, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled in return.

She will apologize for her random outburst later, but for now, she'll enjoy this moment.

* * *

Another image flashed in her mind, and all of her sadness washed away instantly.

_"Will you stay with me in here?"_

_"I will."_

They looked happy, not burdened, not sad, not desperate. Just happy with each other.

_So they got together in that dream…_

Hopefully, this will apply in reality.

* * *

End.


End file.
